A refrigerator is a cooled cupboard which comprises its own refrigeration unit or is connected to a remote refrigeration unit. The refrigerator keeps the refrigeration room at temperatures below the room temperature in the vicinity of the refrigerator. The term refrigerator also includes so-cooled freezers in which frozen food is stored, for example, at a temperature of −18° C. and lower. The refrigerator comprises a vertically extending refrigeration room in which a plurality of shelves are arranged one upon the other.
The refrigerator comprises an access opening in a vertical plane which is adapted to be closed by a pivotable or slidable refrigerator door. The refrigerator door comprises multiple glazing which is made up of at least two spaced-apart transparent glass panes. The spacing between the two glass panes is adjusted by spacer elements arranged between the glass panes at the edges thereof. The two glass panes of a refrigerator door are further enclosed by frame elements which supportingly carry the glass panes and in which the refrigerator door is mounted.
Both the spacer elements and the frame elements are normally made up of metal sections which define a non-transparent door frame around the glass panes. This door frame obstructs the view of the refrigeration room and/or the food on the shelves from outside.